Heroes and Friends
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra gets thrown into a different world...Eternia! This will be interesting...In celebration of He-Man turning the big 30!


Disclaimer: I do not own He-Man. I do not own Power Rangers. Rated PG 13. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. In Honour of He-Man turning 30 years old!

Heroes and Friends:

Eternia was beautiful, and Prince Adam was having a quiet day slacking off Princely duties, so that Teela wouldn't put him through his paces with her Guard. He'd done so much as He-Man lately, he needed time off. Then, there was a storm that whipped up out of no where, and Cringer, his partner and furry friend decided to do a disapearing, act and he turned, He-Man with his sword. "By the Power of Greyskull!" "Come on Cringer! We've got trouble." Cringer came out and he was transformed into Battle Cat.

"Rar...let's go." Battle Cat called. Then there was a portal that was opened and the wind picked up, and blew and lightning struck, and then there was a scream, of a woman. "Crap!" She was holding a sword, and dressed in dark pants grey shirt long leather coat and had a bag on her shoulder. She screamed and then He-Man got up on Battle Cat's back and jumped and caught the woman from falling to the ground. "I've got you. Easy now." She struggled. "Let me go..." She felt strong arms. "You are safe." He said and she screamed. "No..." She said and she glowed.

She closed her eyes. "Damn." She muttered. "You are?" She asked, softly. "He-Man." He groused. "You are?" He asked. She smiled. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee also known as the Silver Zeo Ranger." She said. She closed her eyes.

Sarra wished for sleep, she wished for the Eternal Sleep, that she would never wake up. She didn't care anymore. She felt pain, as she woke up. Everything in her body ached. Including her heart. "Goddess..." She moaned. She closed her eyes. There was a movement beside her. She looked over. Sarra couldn't see, her eyes were fuzzy and she missed her glasses. "Ugh. Hell..." She muttered. "Where am I?" She asked.

There was a smile on the face, that was pale. "Eternia, Palace, Infermary." Was the answer. Sarra moved up slowly. "Gods..." She muttered. She moved again and didn't scream but the pain on her face made Adam get her back down. "Easy." She smiled. "Thanks." She whispered. "My glasses, the oval frames." She said. "I have them, hold on." He put them on her face. Sarra smiled, "Thanks." She said again. She hurt. She muttered. Adam looked at her. "What can I do?" He asked. She laughed.

"Nothing too badly, I'll be fine, seriously, in a couple of days, just need to sleep, and the bottle of pills in my bag that you found me with." He fetched it over for her and found the pills, and a bottle of water. "Thanks." She said and drank, and took the pills and drank again. She leaned back. "And you, are?" He smiled.

"Adam, Prince of Eternia." She looked suprised. "Thank you for waiting with me til I got up, I appreciate it." She said. Sarra smiled. "Your welcome. I didn't have much to do, or I should've I just didn't want to do it." Sarra laughed. "I can understand that." She said. Sarra sighed. "You sure your going to be alright?" She smiled.

"I probably look like hell, I'll be fine, just need some rest." "Thank you for stayin' though." She took off her glasses again and put them on the table beside her. He sat in the chair next to it, and she fell asleep again. He leaned the chair back against the wall next to them, and went into resting mode. She smiled and she closed her eyes. _Prince of the damn planet, if there was anyone else..._ She moaned in her head.

_Trey would say I'm hopeless._ She thought and a pang of pain went through her heart, thinking about her adoptive brother. Sarra sighed as she did, she closed her eyes, and she curled into her pillow and let it be her hugging buddy. She slept and she felt better, and moaned as she woke up. Sun broke the next morning right into her eyes and she smiled. She hissed at it like a vampire but smiled. She then moved up, and she did a slow back streach and then looked at her lower body for her wound and it had completely healed. She smiled. _Thank god for Powers!_ She thought.

Sarra sighed, and she ran a hand through her hair, and she noticed the sleeping Prince. She smiled. _He's cute, and off limits. I can't involve other royalty, there is no other option._ She thought. She smiled though. _He stayed and he didn't need to._ She thought. _Caring heart._ She thought. She moved. She felt pain still, but it was her heart this time. She smiled. _I should leave him..._ _I should leave this place, I'm trouble._ She thought.

Sarra gathered up her courage, gathered up her belongings after she dressed, and she looked at Prince Adam again, and left him a note. _Least I could do, he's done this much for me stuck his neck out for me..._ She thought, and left the note. She then opened up the door, trying to make sure it wouldn't creak. It didn't. She smiled, _Fare ye well, Prince Adam._ She moved and she stole herself out of the Palace.

The warrior in her smiled. She ached, in her heart, but she knew this was right. She had no other choice. _On my own again...where do I go?_ she thought. _Supplies, I have no money...I could work but I have no, referance._ She sighed. _I have gold..._ She thought. She walked away. Adam woke up, in a start to Man at Arms' touch. He smiled. "She's gone." Man at Arms said. "Duncan what did I do wrong?" He asked, fear in his blue eyes.

"Nothing." "She didn't want to involve you being royalty." Adam swore. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She was bargining. She bartered her way through foodstuffs, and a sleeping pad, and blankets and pillows. She was still bargining for utensils, as such, eating knife and spoon. She got her stuff together and left, and walked for more miles, and was about an hour out of the palace, and the surrounding city by afternoon. She made more time by getting a horse and grain for it, and she found a good place to rest that was an abandoned home. She fixed it up, and rested. _Could've stayed but that would've brought more trouble. I hate being trouble._ Lost in more ways than one, she felt _his _arms come to her tonight, and wrap her with love. _Jason..._ She murmured.

Sarra sighed, as she moaned, and got up before the sun rose. _Got to make more time...where to go?_ She thought. She got up and fed her horse, _Star_ which made her smile. She was black with a long star on its nose. "Easy Star, we'll go soon." She said softly. She rubbed her down and brushed her mane and tail and then she got her pack and belongings onto the the horse, and smiled. She got onto the black saddle, and held the black reigns. She smiled. Star had white and black on her mane and tail, and made for a beautiful horse. "Someone loved you very much." She said. She heard a flyer. She looked up and it was Man At Arms _So fast to find me?_ She thought with surprise. He landed. She held onto Star's reigns and she bucked, but Sarra held on. "Easy Star." "Easy." She said and the horse calmed.

"Man at Arms, am I correct?" She asked. He nodded. "Please, don't search for me anymore, I wish to be alone, and Prince Adam doesn't need me. He shouldn't I'm just..._chaos."_ She held her bad arm as it reacted. She wouldn't be left alone. "Ma'am." She shook her head. "I can't!" She almost wailed. She closed her eyes. Her head went down. She dismounted and her head went into Star's neck, and she sobbed.

Man at Arms looked at her. "Ma'am?" She shuddered in pain. "I just want to be left...ALONE!" She screamed. "Is that too much to ask?" She whispered. She sighed as she felt her cloak peal off her head and show white hair. "Just want to be left alone, Man at Arms..." "Please, better this way." She choked. She took a water canteen and sipped from it so she could have her voice back.

She sighed and she looked at Man at Arms through her glasses, and she smiled, sadly. "Please Man at Arms I have a choice, I don't want him involved with me!" She pleaded. Sarra closed her eyes. "I cause people to lose their life, Man at Arms with no fault of my own but my Power. It eats the one I love alive. I will not have that happen to HIM." She expressed her frustration and anger. She closed her eyes.

"Will you not give him the satisfaction to make the decision himself?" She shook her head at Man at Arm's words. "No." She choked again.

She closed her eyes. She smiled, and she got on Star again. "So what are your plans?" Man at Arms asked. She paused at the question and smiled. "Live, sir, with nothing burdened on my heart." She said. She sighed, and she felt someone behind her.

"And would I be a burden?" She sighed. Her head went down. Her skin went pale, as she turned around and saw He-Man, aka Prince Adam. She smiled. "Yeah, ye would, yer a Prince, yer, a warrior, of yer planet, ye fill so many boxes, I won't be a shadow on anyone's arm, I am a warrior in my own right I won't stand by and watch someone I love get hurt." "So. What do I do?" She paused and he cocked his head. "I leave." "My only rightful option, and fairest on you, He-Man, so that you could love someone freely, and not have me as a shadow. Watching hinting for you, I won't do that." She said. She held her left arm as it reacted again as it pained her.

She closed her eyes. She was shaking, dripping with sweat and fear. "Lady..." He-Man reached out for her. She shook her head. "Best for us all, He-Man, please." She said. He shook his head. "Let me go..." She whispered. She sank to her knees. Her arm reacted again and she tried not to scream. He looked at her. "Lady..." She shook her head. "Leave me..." She screamed this time as her arm reacted again. Silver light entered her body, and it hurt her. He swooped up and got her in his arms again. "NO!" She pushed him away. "Last...won't happen..." She demanded, them not understanding. She heaved breaths that made him concerned.

Her heart wanted, and she wouldn't let it, her heart reacted, and she didn't scream but she clutched at it, her rings glinting silver off of sunlight. She moaned as steamed Power flared off her body. She screamed again as pain and Power took her. _Never again..._ She thought, as she opened her eyes as silver poured through her body again.

Sarra felt a touch. She looked over and He-Man had her in his arms again. "Adam...He-Man...leave me." She moaned. "No other choice, I won't have you!" She pushed him away again. He shook his head and he crawled almost towards her again. "Please, Silver..." He moaned. She could hear Tommy's voice in her head and she smiled.

"I can't...I am sorry Lad." She choked. "I can't and never again I shall have to choose. And...not you. Not Oliver...Not Trey, No one again!" She cried. He reached out for her. "Sarra!" He cried. She smiled. "Its alright." "The pain will cease." She said. "I will Live." "Or die by my own actions, not those of who want to love me. I will not have them face that again." She closed her eyes. "Jase...I'm comin' home lover..." She moaned and she glowed Power again. _Glowed _Power that made Adam put a hand in front of his eyes. She didn't scream she moaned, "KI'SLET!" and collapsed.

Adam went and picked her up in his arms to protect her, as if from herself. "Duncan, is she..." He went to her and checked her breathing and her pulse. "She's alive, He-Man, barely." Adam put his hand in front of his eyes and ran it down his face. "Thank gods." He said and he lifted her into his arms as Duncan helped him on Battle Cat. "Let's go Cat." He said.

"Rar...on it He-Man." He said and strode his way to the castle. Sarra didn't stir till she was back in infermary. She muttered as she woke. "Hells." She swore as she woke. "..." She didn't know what to say. Adam came to her side. "Your...safe now." She shook her head. "No...I am not and neither are you, Adam..." "I think..." "I should be away from here. Only option, for you not to get killed by me...Prince of Eternia." "You still have a duty to yer planet, I have no fealty to yers. Ye should be far from me, keep ye safe." "I am terror, I am pain." "I have killed..." "Too many good men, I do not want it to be you." She whispered. "And it could be." She shook her head. "I couldn't let that happen." She whispered. She moved. She breathed heavily, but she moved, and she tried to leave. Adam stepped in her way. "NO." She moaned. He held his hands out to her. She shook her head. "No, Prince Adam." "Ye could die...I will not have ye...at risk be...cause of me." She choked.

"So no, lad..." She shook her head again. He reached for her. "Torrens...please." She laughed. "Ye sound like my adoptive brother. No." She said and she pushed him away he went for her again and she pushed him away again, this time with her Power. "NO!" She cried. He went for her again. "I will search for you until you say you'll stay." He warned.

"I want to go back. Back home." She said. He twitched at that. It was like a blow to his gut. He sighed. "Alright." He said sadly. Sarra smiled. "I think I can, get you to where you want to go. I have to contact someone." He said. She nodded. "Yes. Please." She said. She held her silver chained star, close to her body. Sarra sighed, as she felt safe but nervous as Adam transformed into He-Man again, and contacted the Sorceress. _Sorceress...I've got a...job for you._ He said in his mind.

_What is it He-Man?_ He was asked. He showed her who she was and where she needed to go. _Bring her to Castle Greyskull._ Was the order. Sarra smiled as he smiled at her. _Thank you Sorceress..._ He said sadly. Sarra then felt his arms around her body as he got Battle Cat to come and take them to Greyskull Castle. The bridge lowered. She smiled, as they went in. Battle Cat stopped and she got off, rather quickly.

He was nervous and he tried not to let it show. He transformed back into Adam, Battle Cat into Cringer. Sarra smiled. "Sorceress, would you be able to get me home?" She asked as she looked up at the point that the Sorceress was sitting."I believe I can, Ranger Sarra. Question is do you want to go home?" Sarra nodded. "Yes, Sorceress. There can't be anything for me here, I can't put _anyone_," She looked at Prince Adam, who blushed. "At risk because of me, I wish to be alone, and home is the best place, I can hide." She said. There was silence and the Sorceress nodded.

"And you would put people at risk unwillingly, here, wouldn't you?" The Sorceress asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye." She whispered, and Adam barely heard that and she teared. "I would." Her head went down. "Why does that upset you?" "More than your saying please, we need the truth?" The Sorceress asked. Sarra hysterically laughed. "De truth?" "So shall it be. I worry that he'll," She thumbed her thumb at the prince. "Will be consumed by how I am and how I feel, and he'll ignore what he needs to do and look after the kingdom or worse yet, die because he wants to protect me. I've already killed one by that way I don't want...another's...death on my head again like that." She choked.

Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed. "Please Sorceress, Send me home." She said. Her head went down. She couldn't look at the Prince. She turned away. She closed her eyes again and a single tear came down her face. Sarra heaved a sigh, and she looked at Adam once. She went over to him. "This is what has to happen, Prince Adam of Eternia. As much as you would hate to admit it." "Please. You have to let me go home." She said. He smiled.

"I will, I just want to know one thing, you sure you want to do this?" She huffed, at his words as a piece of her hair from her bangs had come into her eyes and she moved it out with her breath. "Yes." He smiled. He touched her face.

She smiled. "You...are too good to be true, you are a wonderful person, Adam, I fear, I would hurt you before I would be loving you, and that isn't fair." She said. She ran a hand through his hair.

She smiled. She pulled him in for a hug. Even though she wanted to hold him, she wanted to let him go. She needed to go. She touched his face again, and licked her dry lips, smiled, and pulled away. He got her in his arms, and then he kissed her once and let her go. "Adam..." She moaned. She pulled away.

She shook her head. "Sorceress, can you get me home?" She asked. There was a pause, and a smile. "I think I can. You wish to go home," She boomed. Sarra nodded. "Aye, Sorceress." She said. She stepped to the portal that the winged woman had opened. The Sorceress smiled. "Anytime you wish to return, just call my name." Sarra closed her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you all, and Prince Adam, thank you for trying to be honest and helpful, and trying to show me something I could have." She said, and she took something from her bag, two things really. "A communicator to call me if you need help..." "And something to remember me by." She said and handed him a picture of her. She touched his face again, this time in a kiss, and she let him go. She went into the portal. She got home. She was home!

The End...Or is it?


End file.
